Keiji Maeda (Sengoku BASARA)
Keiji Maeda is a wind-element character from the Sengoku Basara series, debuting in Sengoku Basara 2. His weapon of choice is a ludicrously oversized ōdachi. Description Keiji Maeda is a character first introduced in Sengoku Basara 2. He is Toshiie Maeda's and Matsu's adopted nephew, and occasionally fights with them. He has a mysterious past with Hideyoshi Toyotomi and Hanbei Takenaka which was touched on in Sengoku BASARA 2 Heroes. Keiji is what people call a happy-go-lucky man. He enjoys festivals, as well as pulling pranks on Toshiie and others. Despite his demeanor towards his adopted family, he loves them, though sometimes shows resentment towards them due to their objection to his lifestyle. Accompanying him is a small monkey named Yumekichi. He receives a three-stage gaiden in Sengoku Basara 2 Heroes, where he used to be friends with Hideyoshi Toyotomi, but loses him due to Hideyoshi's lust for power. In Sengoku Basara 3, after the death of his former friend Hideyoshi, Keiji joins the ranks of the Uesugi army, under his close friend Kenshin. In his default paths, Kenshin asks him to him to run an errand to deliver a message to Magoichi Saika, telling him to stop by the Maeda's on the way there. Upon meeting Magoichi, Keiji falls in love with her at first sight, and the remainder of his path is devoted to following her and attempting to protect the woman, much to her ire. Like Magoichi's path, this means that the player and Keiji will join either the Eastern Army or the Western Army. Depending on the player's choices and the paths they follow, in the end Keiji can return to the Uesugi, return to the Maeda, or join Magoichi and the Saika. Keiji's story is unlocked by finishing the first story of Date Masamune. Additionally, he can be unlocked an ally when the player defeats him (and the Uesugi) as Magoichi. As an ally, he has a special ability: Damageproof, which reduce damage taken from enemies up to 20%. Pressing the Select button will cause him to dance and say "Antemo lotte lotte!" Weapon His base weapon is a ludicrously oversized nodachi. Despite its length, he can use it one-handed. He also uses its sheath, but rather than carry it around he throws it in to the sky, having it come down just when he needs to use it. Gallery Images Keiji Maeda.png SB4 Keiji Maeda.jpg Yukiden - Keiji.jpg Trivia *Keiji, after meeting and beating Yukimura Sanada for the first time in Sengoku Basara 2, makes yet another of his infamous remarks about the power of love: "Love's a good thing, you know? Makes people stronger...much stronger. You (Yukimura) look like you haven't even had your first love, anyway." Navigation Category:Male Category:Military Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Fictionalized Category:In Love Category:Chaotic Good Category:Mischievous Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Fighters Category:Samurais Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Warriors Category:Spouses Category:Martyr Category:Leaders Category:Loyal Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Arrogant Category:Outright Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:One-Man Army Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Heroic Liars Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Sophisticated Category:Optimists Category:Martial Artists Category:Stalkers Category:Historical Heroes Category:Tricksters Category:Casanova Category:Rebellion Heroes